Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
Giorno Giovanna (Birth name Haruno Shiobana) is one of the eight anchors of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure branch of Yggdrasil. Giorno is the biological son of Jonathan Joestar, however he is both the birth son and identifies Dio Brando to be his true father. He Loops within the events of Part 5: Vento Aureo, continuously aiming to become the don of the Passione gang and the leader of whatever major criminal organization that is within a Fused Loop. Early Looper Activity Not much is known about Giorno's early Loops, but it can be assumed that Giorno constantly (And effortlessly thanks to Gold Experience Requiem) fought against members of both Diavolo's Passione and the 'traitors' of the organization who wished to kill his ally Trish. Over the course of the Loops, Giorno seems to have only a minor distaste for the actions of his father Dio Brando, often beating him into submission whenever the opportunity arises. However due to Dio being his father, he does not actually kill Dio. Giorno also seems to have gotten bored thanks to Gold Experience Requiem ''almost effortlessly winning his fights for him, and is actually pleasantly surprised when he needs to fight for his victories. Powers Giorno has his Stand ''Gold Experience Requiem, ''which turns anything (Including an opponent's attacks and willpower) to zero, thus nullifying Cause and Effect. When an opponent is killed by the Stand, they experience continuious death, thus loosing any status as a threat. It also retains the abilities of its previous form such as giving life to inaminate objects, having any attack on the objects bounce back at the attacker, having an opponent's senses speed up and enhanced to cause greater damage, and produce organic components of the body. *Planning and Management: Due to being the don of a mob family, Giorno knows how to run a criminal business. Thanks to the Loops, Giorno can run a criminal empire or the entire world without much trouble. Relationship with other Loopers *Bruno Buccellati and the gang: Giorno is extremely close to his friends and allies from his baseline Loop, who seem to have become frequent Loopers themselves. He treats them as true friends and they follow Giorno's orders without much fuss. However Giorno does seem to pick on Fugo a bit, though he does treat Fugo to pizza for his trouble afterwards. *Dio Brando: Giorno personally detests his father's meglomaniac ambitions and sets out to stop him should the opportunity arise. However Giorno does give Dio the option of surrendering, and leaves Dio alive but imprisoned after a battle due to not being a threat and perhaps out of some obligation as Dio's son. Giorno does admit he has his father's ambition without the arrogance and meglomania. *Dr. Wily: Giorno's first opponent who beat Gold Experience Requiem''. Giorno actually appreciates Wily's 'lesson', which taught him not to make any of GER's other abilities rusty by overrelying on its nullification of Cause and Effect. Category:JJBA Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Characters